<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse of the Sapphire Dragon by Iamonmywaytobeawinner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129214">The Curse of the Sapphire Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonmywaytobeawinner/pseuds/Iamonmywaytobeawinner'>Iamonmywaytobeawinner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, No Xiaolin Chronicles here, Non-human!reader, Reader-Insert, Rewrite, Sapphire Dragon!Reader, Sheng Gong Wu!Reader, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonmywaytobeawinner/pseuds/Iamonmywaytobeawinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After fifteen hundred years of being a beast of pure evil, you were surprised to find that your heart still holds to the flicker of emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Curse of the Sapphire Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/753099">The Cursed Sapphire</a> by Iamaloserwhohasnolife (The young me xD).
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to a rewrite of one of my old works on my Quotev account (Iamaloserwhohasnolife). Many changes have been done to the storyline and the characters.  I will eventually post this on my quotev once I catch up to the storyline, in the meantime, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><em>        Fifteen Hundred Years. </em> </strong>
</p><p>        For nearly fifteen hundred years, you were stuck, <em>frozen </em>inside that tiny humiliating object.</p><p>       You couldn't move. You couldn't breathe. <em>You couldn't even see.  </em></p><p>       Everything was enshrouded by darkness. The only two things you had to comfort you amongst the crepuscule were the bubbling sound of boiling lava and the accursed memories of that agonizing day when you became<em> a disgusting doll [1]</em>. It was these same bedeviled memories that gave you the fortitude to keep going. The recollection of your defeat replayed in your mind like a broken record, and every time you began to lose hope, those memories reignited your anger, your fuel. It did not matter how long it would take, how long you were trapped; you<em> will escape </em>this putrid <em>prison, </em>  and you<em> will </em>have your revenge. You spent a majority of the past fifteen hundred years gathering Chi for this very reason.  </p><p>        You cursed Dashi to his grave; whatever despicable magic that detestable fool had used on you, it sealed most of your powers and your form into a tiny doll. The seal caused your Chi recovery to be painstakingly sluggish; even after a millennium and a half, you were unable to salvage the full extent of your power.   </p><p>        But at this moment, it did not matter. A couple of months ago, you felt<em> it, </em> a small ripple of Chi. At first, you figured that it was a random influx of Chi from one of Dashi's toys [2], so you thought nothing of it. The second time you felt the rush of Chi, you<em> knew.  </em>Someone was playing with Dashi's toys. The third and final surge flooded you with anticipation as with this third wave of Chi fluctuation, you sensed the energy of multiple toys collected into one singular space. Someone was not just playing with Dashi's toys;<em> they were actively assembling them.  </em></p><p>        This newfangled discovery brought excitement to your core. <em>This was your chance to be free. </em></p><p>        With the power you accumulated over the years, you released a surge of Chi. It was minute, a fraction of the prowess you once possessed, but it was enough to seize their attention. They were coming<em>. </em></p><p>        Suddenly, you sensed it. <em>Power.  </em></p><p>       A loud blast rang through the air. As the sound settled, you hear multiple people, you counted five, aggressively ridiculing and taunting each other. You may be blind at the moment, but you can still hear; you can still<em> feel.    </em></p><p>        And you feel the fight that erupted before you. The belligerent bickering, the collision of Chi, and the clashing of weapons painted a clear picture of the battle; the people were fighting over the possession of you. There could be no other fathomable reason why an altercation would ensue inside a<em> volcano</em>. No sane person would risk their life battling inside a volcano unless there was a valuable reward, and you were a prize worth having.</p><p>        Your time was close. <em>It won't be long until your release from this hellish state.   </em></p><p>        Suddenly small fingers gently lifted you in the air. The sweltering daft and the bubbling sound of boiling lava grew fainter, indicating that the humans that picked you up were leaving the volcano. You grinned internally, ecstatic that you were finally escaping your prison of fire and soot; this meant that once you were released, there was less chance of you being tied back to the doll-state as you were far-removed from your weakness, fire, and ash.</p><p>        The group of humans who picked you up placed you somewhere underground, alongside many of Dashi's toys. You figured this was where they stored their collection. Now, you just had to wait.</p><p>       And as night fell, <em>the opportunity to be free presented itself as a gift. </em></p><p>      A girl approached you alone. To your pleasure, she seemed inquisitive about you. As she picked you up to examine you, she used her delicate digits to rub against your exquisite frame. She quickly realized that black was not your original shade, yet little did she know that her actions would lead to her doom. </p><p>        You were free. And after fifteen hundred years of being treated like an object, <em>you were pissed. </em></p><p>        The girl screamed; a flash of horror gleamed in her wide blue eyes. You stood, no longer bound as a small doll; you were now a full-size adult dragon towering over her. A powerful husky growl reverberated from your throat as you felt an overwhelming wave of blood-lust boiling beneath your scale skin. Your sapphire eyes darkened upon scanning her attire. You recognized her outfit. It was the garb of a warrior, a Xiaolin warrior, the same kind of warrior that sealed a magnificent beast like you into that tiny horrid object. They were those loathsome warriors that ensnared you to your blighted fate. <em> She was one of them. </em></p><p>        That thought ignited a firestorm of fiery rage within you. You want to rip the Xiaolin warrior to shreds; you want to set her ablaze; you want to kill her. You let a bellowing roar, releasing your blazing power in her direction.  </p><p>        She didn't even have time to scream.</p><p>        Now she stood, frozen in her spot. Her already pale skin now glistened into a glassy-sapphire blue. She was no longer fleshy and soft; she was now a sapphire statue. <em> She was yours to control. </em></p><p>       You circled her slowly, admiring your beautiful frozen artwork. Now, you just needed to find the rest of her companions. As you recalled, there was more than one present back in the volcano. You took the time to scan your milieu; if you were at the Xiaolin Temple, then the Xiaolin Warriors were the biggest threat to your freedom and existence; you need to find a way to annihilate them, fast.</p><p>        It was not long until you found your next oblivious target. It was a stocky male with a large cowboy hat covering his eyes. He seemed just as absentminded as the girl, not even noticing your presence.</p><p>        You defeated him within a blink of an eye, for he did not put up a struggle. It was almost pathetic to you at how much the Xiaolin Warriors had fallen. Was this it? If this was what the Xiaolin warriors were reduced to, then perhaps you should not be as bothered as you thought. You wanted to laugh.</p><p>        A gleam of green grabs your attention. Your eyes narrowed, focusing on the little silhouette below you. Was that a dragon? You lowered your head, studying the creature carefully. The heat of rage momentarily muted, replaced by sheer curiosity. Dragons were legendary, rare creatures. Fifteen hundred years ago, they were hunted by humans, for<em> consuming </em>a dragon whole was said to give one eternal youth and immeasurable strength. They were also conquered by those with a strong desire to enslave them. Was he also trapped by these Xiaolin warriors as livestock or a slave? <em>You held some sympathy if that was the case. </em></p><p>        Your thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pang that grazed your underbelly. Your prying teal eyes dimmed in realization. Did that Dragon attack you? Was he not a dragon as well? The familiar festering fury returned, and you let out a raging roar, a sound that shook the earth. You glared back down, only to find the dragon absent. Your blue orbs searched the premises of your surroundings, but the dragon was no longer there.</p><p>        You left.</p><p>        It was only a matter of time until you successfully found those foul mongrels that lived in this repulsive temple. One by one, they dropped like flies, and as each one fell, your insatiable hunger for blood, your crazed craving for revenge, and your overall strength<em> amplified.  </em>Your power was growing. It won’t be long until you redeemed your former might.</p><p>        Now the only one left was the brat with the large forehead. You were expecting the brat to put off a fight, as the brat's appearance and <em>Chi </em>heavily resembled Dashi. You were sorely disappointed to discover that he was just as<em> weak </em>as the others.</p><p>        One thing that did catch your attention was the dragon from earlier obvious distress when he noticed that you had managed to imprison all the temple residents under your control. The dragon glared at you, his eyes glowing with anger, hurt, stress, and something... warm? Within the strange blend of emotions flared one emotion that burned brighter than the others, <em>determination</em>. It was undeniable that the temple mongrels were close to the dragon. You stared at the dragon; memories that you had once buried and locked away were beginning to resurface again.</p><p>        You let him escape. You knew you risked yourself getting caught, but part of you was curious if his bond with the temple brats was strong enough to bring him back and risk turning into one of your vassals for the<em> lives of the humans</em>. It would also benefit you to have another dragon at your disposal.</p><p>        Your suspicions were verified when the puny little runt approached you once more, new-found resolve kindling within his eyes. You could not comprehend. Why was he so<em> intent </em>on saving<em> humans? Humans, the</em> same race that killed off many dragons, even worse, Xiaolin Warriors. The kind of warriors notorious for defeating dragons and that accursed you to this damned fate to live as a <em>personal </em>toy, an object, a <em>weapon. </em></p><p>        You merged your wrath and power, mending it together in one vigorous attack. You were not expecting much from your opponent; he may be a dragon, but he was quite miniature in size. A dragon that small cannot harm you. A blast of blue flames spewed from your jaws, aiming straight for the tiny green dragon, yet the dragon, despite its size, used his resolution, love, and a bit of hot sauce to return your attack with his own fire. What started as a tie soon ended with him pushing your fire<em> away</em>.</p><p><em>         You made a huge mistake in underestimating that small, tiny dragon</em>. You let out one last howl, feeling the horrid sensation of soot creeping up from the fire. </p><p>        No. <em>No. NO. </em><strong><em>NO</em></strong><em>! </em></p><p>       But your desperate cries were already muted; you were reverted into that awful-dreaded state, that <em>small black dragon.  </em> You were a doll, <em> again.  </em></p><p>        You choked out a cry, no longer able to speak. The heat of rage that rolled off your scales blistered so fiercely; it was a surprise that those disgusting hands that picked you up did not burn.  </p><p>        As you listened to the crowds of voices speak, your anger dampened. It was okay, you realized. You were in the hands of people, no longer chained to the hotbed of lava and soot, and from the fight that transpired earlier, it seems the Xiaolin warriors were not the only people aware of Dashi's toys. It should not take long until you were out again. Just one slip of the fingers, and you<em> will </em>be free.</p><p>        So, for now, you will wait. A couple of years could never amount to the fifteen hundred years you were trapped. When you get out, you will make sure that the dragon was the first to pay; they will all pay…</p><p>        But until then? You will wait.</p><p>        Patiently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] = Doll means the sealed form of the Sapphire Dragon<br/>[2] = Dashi's toys - Sheng Gong Wu.  You did not know what they were called, and most of them were meager objects to a powerful beast like you.</p><p>This chapter was basically the Sapphire Dragon's perspective in the Xiaolin Showdown's episode "The Night of the Sapphire Dragon."  Also, this fanfiction will completely disregard the storyline or characters of Xiaolin Chronicles and just focus on Xiaolin Showdown. </p><p>---<br/>Lastly, to all my quotev readers, let me know how you liked this version! Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is purely fanfiction and all characters all belong to Christy Hui.<br/>--</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>